


Eternal

by Jboyles423



Category: Victoria (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jboyles423/pseuds/Jboyles423
Summary: Lord M has fallen ill and been away from court. Victoria has reluctantly proposed to her cousin Albert. Victoria, desperate for guidance from her trusted Prime Minister, ventures out to Brocket Hall to find out why her Prime Minister has been absent for so long and why her letters have gone unanswered. Her visit sheds light on her questions and presents Victoria with a decision that will affect her very life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for the ***DARK VICBOURNE FEST*** on the For The Love of Vicbourne Facebook Group. If you haven't already, please join us for more Vicbourne fun!

Victoria paced in front of a set of windows overlooking the mall and nervously bit her bottom lip. "Where is Lord M, I expected him hours ago." She crossed her arms and sat down in between Emma and Harriet, bouncing her knee a little in agitation. Emma gently put her hand on top of Victoria's. "I'm sure he will be here soon ma'am." A few minutes passed and a footman bearing a silver tray entered the room. Bowing to Victoria as she abruptly stood, he held out the tray for her to take the letter that sat upon its silver surface. Ripping open the unmarked envelope, she unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Ma'am,_

_Please forgive my absence tonight but it seems I have fallen quite ill. I have gone to Brocket Hall to rest and allow myself to recover so that I may once again return to my duties._

_-M._

Victoria re-read the letter and slowly folded it back up. "It looks as if Lord M has fallen ill and will not be able to attend dinner tonight." Emma frowned and stood up. "I am sorry ma'am, i know how much you value his company." Victoria nodded, worry now gnawing at her belly. "Well we must go down to dinner, no need to keep everyone waiting any longer." In a rustle of silk skirts, Victoria and her ladies went down to dinner.

The days that followed were cold and dreary. Wind buffeted the palace windows and sleet coated the ground. Victoria had to force herself to be in Albert's company. He was so arrogant and lacked everything that she adored about Lord M. She wrote to  him several times, and never received a reply. 

Emma could see that her Queen was depressed. Her pining for William had grown with each day. Emma made a decision, a terrible, irresponsible one that could get her and the Queen in more trouble than it may be worth but she made the decision nevertheless. After dinner that night, Emma volunteered to accompany Victoria to her chambers after she had bid her company goodnight. Their soft footsteps on the carpet were all that could be heard until Emma was sure that they were well away from prying ears. "Ma'am, I think i may have a plan. A plan that will allow you to check on William's well being without the prince accompanying you. Tomorrow at breakfast, announce that I have invited you and Harriet to my estate and that you believe the fresh air and peace of the country will be most enjoyable. We will then take my carriage to my estate and I will make sure we can get you to Brocket Hall and William."

Victoria stared at the floor and slowly nodded. "I do believe that will work, Emma. You know Lord M would not approve." She tried to hide her mischievous smile behind her small fingers. Emma smiled at her, "forgive me ma'am but I'm sure William knows by now that you don't give a fig whether he approves or not." They both began to laugh and just like that they had reached Victoria's chamber door. "Goodnight, Emma, and thank you for helping me." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You know how my heart yearns for him." Emma smiled gently and took Victoria's hand, "and I know how much his yearns for yours ma'am. I refuse to see you so sad any longer." Victoria smiled at her and nodded goodnight. She slipped into her chamber and closed the door behind her. 

Later that night, She awoke covered in a sheen of sweat, breathing heavy. She had had a nightmare. A nightmare of Lord M lying there in his bed, cold and pale and alone. She was trying to get to him but no matter how fast she ran, the door to his rooms at Brocket Hall kept getting further and further away. Then she was swarmed by a cloud of black bats. She put a hand to her chest and sat up, trying to calm down and steady her breathing. The initial hesitation she had had at hearing Emma's plan was suddenly gone as she realized that she needed to go to him. He was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria's fingers were stiff with chill, not just from the weather but also from the perpetual cold that had seeped into her body when she had been awoken the night before. The ball of fear that had lodged itself in her belly made her nauseous. Emma and Harriet chatted about the weather and the upcoming winter balls and parties. Speaking her thoughts aloud, Victoria interrupted the conversation. "What if I'm too late? What if something has happened to him that I cannot help?". A tear rolled down her cheek and Emma, eyes full of concern, handed her a lace handkerchief. "Ma'am, I'm sure William is on the mend and seeing you will put him in good spirits." She smiled at the young queen and nodded softly. They spent the rest of the ride in silence as Victoria's lack of sleep caught up with her and she fell into a restless slumber on Emma's shoulder.

Emma's home was beautiful. Victoria loved the architecture and the interior decoration. She gazed at all of the portraits of the baron's ancestors and of Emma's children. She could barely hold back her annoyance as she was told that her journey to Brocket Hall would have to be postponed until the following day due to a sudden snow fall. Emma insisted that the wet snow and cold night air would not be a suitable combination for any of them to travel in, especially the queen. After dinner, the three ladies and the baron played cards until late into the night. Announcing that she was quite tired, Victoria made her way to her rooms where Skerrett waited to prepare her for bed. 

Victoria lay in the unfamiliar bed and stared up at the ceiling. In truth, she was afraid to fall asleep. She was petrified of having another nightmare, not wanting to see her Lord M in death again. Her mind began to wander to the other problem that plagued her. She was engaged to Albert and it seemed as if it was the beginning of the end of her life. Nothing seemed to be going in the direction she had wanted. After she had proposed to Lord M in the woods near Brocket Hall and he had gently rejected her, she had lost the will to fight her uncles and had accepted their plan to wed her to her cousin. In truth, Albert was not so bad. He was someone that you just had to get to know and accept that he was the way he was. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to the night of her coronation ball, when she had danced with her dashing Prime Minister. She could still feel the heat from his hand on her lower back and still see the glint in his green eyes as he lifted the corner of his mouth into a teasing smile meant only for her. Her heart ached at the thought of him ill and the more she thought of him cold and alone in his bedchamber the more restless and panicked she became. 

She got out of bed and paced the room. Her bare feet cold on the floorboards. She had to get to him. Tonight. She called for Skerrett who reluctantly listened to her plan and agreed to help her. Skerrett dressed her in the warmest clothing she had brought and then silently made her way downstairs to explain the queen's plan to a stable boy, who just as reluctantly, agreed to help them. He saddled two horses and watched as the queen and her dresser followed his directions to Brocket Hall. The queen had paid him handsomely and had told him that she would save him from any repercussions he may face at having aided their escape. 

Victoria and Skerret, with frozen noses, hands and feet finally made it to the gates of Brocket Hall. Their horses' breaths rose in clouds in front of them as they made their way up to the front of the great house. Upon reaching the front door, Victoria found it odd that no staff had greeted them yet, but then again, it was the middle of the night and she most definitely was not expected. She dismounted and helped Skerrett down from her horse. Both shivering with cold, and stiff from the ride, they shuffled up to the door. Victoria held her hand up and knocked as loudly as she could. After a few minutes with no answer from within, She pushed the heavy door open. 

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Victoria's voice echoed throughout the house. Both women made their way inside and closed the door with a loud click. Shaking the snow off of their cloaks and boots, they looked around in awe. The house seemed empty, like there was no one living here at all. Skerrett walked over to the fireplace and peered inside. "There hasn't been a fire lit in here in days ma'am." If Victoria was concerned earlier, she was downright alarmed now. Skerrett set to work lighting a fire so they could at least warm up after their ride. "Something doesn't feel right, Skerrett." Victoria trailed her fingers along a side table littered with photographs in gilt frames and lace doilies. "I agree, ma'am. It seems like everyone has just up and left." It wasn't long before Skerrett had a fire roaring in the parlor fire place. She stepped back, a smile on her face as she dusted her hands off. "I knew all those times of having to fill in for the chamber maids would pay off." Victoria smiled at her and held her hands out towards the flames. While trying to remain calm on the surface, she was roiling with dread on the inside. Her palms were clammy and she still shivered despite the warmth from the fire. 

"I'm going to take a look upstairs to see if anyone is here. I'll return shortly." Skerrett nodded and continued to warm her feet. Victoria wrapped her cloak about her again and placed her hand on the smooth, cold banister. She inhaled a shaky breath and made her way up to the second floor, and Lord M's chamber. "Hello?", her voice echoed down the corridors. She made her way, door by door, calling for anyone but got no reply. It seemed to be getting colder the closer she got to the last door. She grasped the handle and slowly turned it, pushing the door open. The hinges creaked in protest. She carefully stepped into the room and gasped in surprise. The tall silhouette of her Prime Minister was visible in front of the window. He was facing away, looking out onto the gardens below. "Lord M?" Victoria could barely manage to speak, her throat constricted in fear.

She saw his shoulders slump a little and he began to turn around to face her. "You shouldn't be here, Ma'am. It's far too cold." She shivered at the sound of his voice, deep and husky but not without concern. She looked into his face, he was paler than usual and his lips seemed tinged with blue. "Lord M, where are all of your staff? Why is there no fire in your room? You must be freezing! I shall send for my doctor at once!" She began to run from the room when William reached out and grabbed her by the arm. The action startled her, he had never grabbed her so. "No....ma'am....that will not be necessary. I am beyond help, but you, you should go, now." She yanked her arm away from him. "I most certainly will not! You are in need of medical attention, Lord M." Her resolve began to break down and she felt the hot tears on her face. "You cannot leave me, Lord M, you cannot leave me alone, here...by myself! I...I asked Albert to marry me. I didn't want to but I did and...and I can't lose you..not now." His eyes were filled with sympathy and sadness as he stepped towards her. He enfolded her in his arms and she wept into his chest. She noticed he was cold but welcomed his embrace nevertheless. He spoke again, and she heard the pain in his voice. "Ma'am, I...I regret so much our conversation in the woods here last I saw you. I regret every time i ever turned you away. I foolishly thought it was for both of our own good, but it turns out, life is fleeting and I should have seized the opportunity of love when it presented itself to me. For you see, I am changed now, Ma'am. I am no longer a member of the living and yet, nor am I dead. It seems I have found myself in quite a predicament, ma'am. He smiled a sad smile down at her. Her brows furrowed in annoyance at his attempt at humor. She shook her head, "I don't understand. What do you mean you are no longer a member of the living?" He sighed and pulled his cravat to one side revealing two large puncture wounds. "I'm sure you've heard the legends, ma'am, of vampires?" She began to back away from him. "Lord M...you cannot be serious" she whispered, shaking her head and staring at the marks on his neck. "I'm afraid I am ma'am. Here, come and I will tell you how, I promise you have nothing to fear from me." He held out his hand and she shakily took it. Her trust in him, even now, implicit. He led her over to a chair and turned to light the fire in his hearth. He poured her a brandy, "Drink this, ma'am. It will help to warm you." She took the glass from him and sipped the fiery liquid, nodding her thanks. He sighed as he sat down, rubbing his hands together and staring at the floor. She could sense how nervous he was, and even though she was petrified, she leaned over and folded her hands around his. "I know you're scared, Lord M, so am I, but I am listening and no matter what you tell me, I will believe you." He looked into her eyes and nodded. "I know you will, ma'am."


End file.
